Pool water sanitation systems are configured to sanitize water by pumping the water from the swimming pool water body and water surface, and recycle the same through a filter and back to the water body. Suction outlets, in flow communication with a filter pump, interface with the water body that bathers occupy. These suction outlets typically comprise two main drains located in the floor of the deep portion of the swimming pool. The primary purpose of two main drains is transfer the water to the filter. Typically, the pool water sanitation systems comprise skimmers for transferring pool surface water to the filter for cleansing debris from the pool water surface. Skimmers typically have suction outlets in the wall of the swimming pool that provide water to a skimmer pump in the event the water level in the swimming pool falls below the inlet of the skimmers.
In the prior art, the main drains typically comprise an assembly that includes a grate-like cover that interfaces with the pool water body, with a sump positioned below the cover for a main drain suction line to terminate into, thereby creating a smaller body of pool water that will be in direct contact with the suction forces of the main drain suction line. These grate-like covers may be raised with respect to an inner surface of the swimming pool and may introduce tripping and kicking hazards. Also, in the prior art, to protect the filter pump from “dry flow”, in the event the pool water level drops below the entry of the skimmer, the skimmers include a bypass line, referred to as a “flow equalizer” line that terminates at a grate-covered fitting which interfaces with the pool water body. These flow equalizer lines may provide additional suction outlets in the pool.
There are many safety hazards associated with the pool water sanitation systems of the prior art. Suction safety hazards may include entrapment, evisceration, and entanglement of human hair, clothing, and jewelry, for example. Also, the main drain and skimmer assemblies of the prior art typically comprise component parts. These component parts may come apart, introducing safety hazards to the pool with the pool water sanitation system. For example, the grate-like covers may be removed or broken, increasing potential entanglement and suction safety hazards for swimming pool users.
Other deficiencies may be found in the prior art. For example, in the prior art only the main drain piping may be tested for leakage during construction since the main drain sumps and connecting main drain pipes comprise separate assemblies. This may result in added construction time and costs associated with constructing a large field-built leak-proof cover for the sump.
What is needed is a main drain outlet and/or skimmer for a swimming pool, wading pool, spa or hot tub that improves upon the deficiencies of the prior art.